The consumer market for copying machines has become diversified and the demand for specific type machines has increased. As a result, now multifunctional and highly sophisticated copying machines are being developed for the market. Examples of relatively new functions available for a copying machine include the function for: allowing setting a reduction/magnification ratio that is optionally adjustable in increments of 1% when copies of originals are taken; taking multicolored copies using toner of more than one kind or monochromatic copies using selected color toners; successively copying the pages of a bookbound original one page after the other without moving the original; copying on sides of copying paper automatically and continuously; editing a plurality of originals through dualization or deletion; a job memory wherein copying conditions are automatically set by having the copying machine read the copying conditions stored in IC cards; and, other functions which will be described later.
Increasingly multifunctional recording apparatus for recording image data, such as fascimiles and printers, are being manufactured for the sophisticated user. However, the above-mentioned functions are seldom used even though the recording apparatus is made multifunctional. The frequency of use of particular functions depends on the type of business using the machine. To allow purchasers to select models based on their individual needs, products ranging from high class models provided with various functions to special models having a combination of functions have been provided. Further, in response to future demands, additional devices may now be purchased and selectively attached.
The range of desired functions must be selected when making the multifunctional recording apparatus. Conventionally, operating mechanisms such as switches and buttons or keys for use in selecting available functions and display mechanisms such as display panels and lamps have been installed on console panels. Consequently, multiple functions may be successively selected by operating the console panel.
The advantage of a multifunctional apparatus is that it is usually easy to repair and offers a wide range of applications. However, serious difficulties exist with a multifunctional apparatus. As the number of available consumer options increases and the number of additional distinct models increases the initial production costs also increase which will be reflected in a higher price tag for the recording apparatus. Although special models provided with various combinable functions are available, there is frequently no model that is equipped with only those features required by a specific user. Accordingly, there is a need for a affordable recording apparatus that is useful to the user and possesses excellent operability allowing ready selection, operation, and checking of any function. Further, there is a need for an economical apparatus having functions that can meet individual user requirements.
Conventional copying machines having a variety of functions tend to be bulky in size, complex in construction, and complicated to operate. Moreover, conventional copying machines are often difficult to operate and, therefore, induce user errors. These difficulties may arise, in part, because as a recording apparatus is made multifunctional in instances where each function requires a mechanism for selecting it. This increases the number of operating mechanisms, such as switches, keys, and buttons, on the operating panel. As the number of function selective operating steps increases the complexity of the operating procedure increases to such an extent that the operating steps cannot be used in conjunction with the selective operating mechanisms.